The Grand Finale
'The Grand Finale '''is the finale of the first season of ''HBS Survivor. Plot synopsis Saboga returned to camp after voting out J-verse. Emo said that the move was "well played," and that if he didn't win immunity, he would be going next. At the Reward Challenge, Helmack won, and took Scott and Seven. The three formed a Final 3 pact, with Scott saying that Clash did nothing to be beneficial to Scott. At camp, Emo and Clash barely talked, but when they did, it was Clash calling Emo a liar and a traitor. Emo refuted those claims, and made additional comments about Clash to his face, which resulted in an argument. Emo said he knew he was going home next if he didn't win immunity, and that he had nothing to lose, because he "probably wasn't going to win it anyways." At the Immunity Challenge, Emo was finally beaten by Helmack after nearly ten hours on a pole perched 15 feet in the air. Back at camp, Emo picked fights with everyone, saying that he wanted to go out with a bang. He remained in social isolation the rest of the day, but he said that he "liked it that way." Seven, while trying to calm Emo down right before Tribal Council, said that Emo was "the dumbest thing in the world." Emo said that Seven had just lost the game with that comment. At Tribal Council, Emo, unsurprisingly, was voted off unanimously. Seven was in tears after Emo's elimination, to which Emo told Seven to "suck it up" and called Seven a hypocrite and a baby, among other things. At what the four remaining castaways were sure was the Final Immunity Challenge, it was revealed that it was a reward challenge. Scott won, and took Clash, his best ally, with him. Seven and Helmack re-kindled their bond for protection. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Scott continued his winning streak, and attempted to win Seven over to vote Helmack off. Scott appeared unsuccessful. At Tribal Council, there was no tiebreaker, as Seven flipped back to Scott's Final 3 alliance to vote off Helmack. Final Tribal Council At the Final Tribal Council, Clash was constantly grilled by many jury members for never plotting against his alliance, while Emo told the Jury of Seven's comment that he said about Emo. Scott was told that the way he played the game was villainous, constantly switching allegiances. Overall, however, the jury seemed to praise Scott the most, regarding his performance in challenges and usefulness around camp. Reunion In August 2000, nearly seven months after shooting, Scott was revealed as the winner in a unanimous 9-0-0 vote over Clash and Seven. At the Reunion Show, it was revealed that Scott and Clash were dating, as were Jimmy and Gali. Emo admitted to making mistakes in his last moments in the game, and Scott was surprised that Seven received no jury votes. J-verse and Emo revealed to be continuing their friendship, and Scott and Tanadin made up. Final Words "You know, I knew I was going home, so I figured that I would go out with a bang, and I think I did that. And I'm damn proud of myself for making it as far as I did. So, I made the top five and that's as far as I got. Okay. But if I ever play this game again, I'm going to win it, and I'm going to win it with authority and I'm going to set up a legacy as the greatest Survivor contestant ever." -Emo "Agh! I was so damn close! It sucks so bad to be this close to pleading my case to the, uh, jury, but... God dammit! I was right there, and I lost immunity, and Seven flipped on me. Hey, the only thing I can do now is praise Scott for his gameplay and make sure the rest of the jury's on the same page when it comes to, uh, not (laugh) voting for Clash, because... he didn't do anything. But man! I was right there! Well, I have no hard feelings." -Helmack "At the end of the day, being tied for second place isn't so bad. Sure, Scott got a million bucks and a new car, but I didn't walk away empty handed, either. I still get $100K. And I'm really happy that Scott won. I would be even more happy if I won, for sure, but... you can't win everything, I guess. I thought I played fine, but I guess the jury didn't think so. Oh, well. Their loss." -Seven "I didn't expect to win this game. Nobody liked me except Scott and I'm not quite sure why. I think I played this game very loyally, and I think that deserves some respect, because to tell the truth to a bunch of strangers is very hard, and lying is very easy. I didn't take the easy way out, but I still didn't win. Hey, and since Scott and I have a thing for each other, who knows? I could be a millionaire anyways." -Clash "Words cannot describe my emotions right now, man. Like, I just won a million dollars and a brand new car. It's not every day you can say that. I'm super proud of how I played this game, and... man... Survivor contestants for generations will be saying my name while talking about the greatest winners of all time. And honestly, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I don't think any of us did. But to come away from this, all thirty-nine days lasted and a million dollars in my back pocket... wow. Just wow. I don't have words to describe this." -Scott